


You're Not Dead Yet

by icandrawamoth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Comforting Dean, Crying Sam, Gen, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Minor Injuries, Protective Dean, Young Winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: “Pain lets you know you're not dead yet.”





	You're Not Dead Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a comment_fic prompt: Supernatural, John & the boys, Pain lets you know you're not dead yet (USMC).

It's one of the first hunts John has let them accompany him on, and it didn't go well. Sure, the ghoul was taken down in the end, but not before a long, hard fight. Now they're back in the motel bathroom getting cleaned up. Dean is washing blood and dirt off his face with a washcloth as John stitches up a deep gash on Sam's leg. The boy is crying, big pearly tears running down his chubby face.

“Stop that,” John says gruffly, pulling the thread tight and ignoring his son's wince. “Pain lets you know you're not dead yet.”

Dean watches silently from behind his father's shoulder, wide green eyes locked on his little brother.

“Sorry,” Sam murmurs. He blinks rapidly, biting his lip as he tries to keep back further tears. He dashes his face clean with still-dirty fists.

John only grunts. After another moment, he finishes his job and ties off the thread, then stands and leaves the bathroom without a word.

Immediately, Dean is by his brother's side. “Are you okay, Sammy?” he asks.

Sam is still chewing on his lip. He nods, though he clearly doesn't feel it.

Dean looks down at him in concern. After a moment, he uses his washcloth to wipe the dirt streaks from Sam's cheeks. When he's finished, he opens his mouth to speak.

But before he can, John calls his name from the next room.

Dean closes his mouth, expression darkening. Sam tilts his head curiously.

“Dean!” John calls again.

Dean shakes his head. “Just be more careful out there, okay?” he says. “We're both looking out for you, but the job has to be done.” With one last, brief look, he's gone.


End file.
